Senseis
by menchuxx
Summary: Sasuke ha aprobado el examen de ingreso para ser profesor del mejor instituto de Tokio. ¿ Que ocurrira cuando conozca a un muy atractivo profesor de biologia? Es mas ¿Que ocurrira cuando dicho profesor tenga sueños "raros" con Sasuke? Sasunaru.Capitulo 4!
1. Examen

Buenas :D

Bueno decir que es mi primer fic yaoi, pero tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo ^^

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, por desgracia T^T, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Advertencias: en este capítulo ninguna, con forme vayan saliendo las iré poniendo

* * *

Le dio con la mano abierta a ese estúpido despertador que no paraba de sonar ¿Qué hora era? Desenterró lentamente su cara de las almohadas y miro con pesadez la pantalla azul del despertador, tan solo eran las 8.15, hoy era domingo y no tenia nada que hacer, sonrió para sí, mientras volvía a darle la espalda al despertador cuando el desagradable sonido del teléfono sonó, se levanto pesadamente maldiciendo por lo bajo pero cuando vio el nombre reflejado en la pantalla se asusto.

- Dígame- Dijo con voz asustadiza.

- Naruto recuérdame porque te metí a trabajar en mi instituto- Dijo la voz gritona de Tsunade al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿P-por qué soy tu nieto favorito?- Dijo el rubio a ver si acertaba.

- Sera por eso - Dijo Tsunade bajando la voz.

El rubio suspiro.

-Naruto ¿sabes por casualidad que día es hoy?- Dijo Tsunade sabiendo la respuesta de Naruto.

- Si, es domingo, y por lo tanto no tengo que trabajar- Dijo con una sonrisa el muchacho.

-Ya… y ¿Que había este domingo?- Dijo la rubia con instinto asesino.

-¿E-el examen de admisión del profesorado?- Dijo nervioso el rubio, que ya había caído en la cuenta.

- Y como sabrás te toca vigilar este año.

-S-si- dijo Naruto que empezaba a sudar frio.

-¡Te quiero aquí dentro de 10 minutos!- Se escucho un grito por toda la casa de Naruto.

- V-vale obachan, ya…ya estoy yendo.

Colgó, y subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo hacia su cuarto, y cogió la ropa que primero encontró, se puso los tenis, y corrió todo lo que pudo hacia su trabajo, ya desayunaría en el descanso.

Cuando llego por suerte Tsunade estaba ocupada, asique fue a administración para que le dijeran a donde tenía que ir.

-Ohayo Naruto-san, tendrá que darse prisa faltan 5 min para que los exámenes den comienzo- Dijo una chica morena que tenía un cerdito.

- Lo sé Shizune- Dijo el rubio con cara de estrés.

-Tome, aquí tiene el examen que tiene que poner, son los candidatos a física y es en el aula B- Concluyo la morena con una sonrisa.

Tras esa pequeña charla el rubio corrió hacia el aula correspondiente, toco a la puerta y abrió. Se llevo una gran sorpresa al notar que la mayoría eran mayor que el.

- Supongo que sabréis cuales son las reglas, sobre todo no se puede usar calculadora, el examen será dictado, y se puede escribir en el mismo folio donde lo copien, por favor buena caligrafía, si alguno de los números o letras no se entiende será dado por malo, Si tienen alguna queja sobre mi durante el examen puede ir a dirección y decirla, soy Naruto Uzumaki profesor de Biología.

Una vez hubo terminado la charla que ya se sabía de memoria todos los años se dispuso a dictar el examen.

-Un campo magnético uniforme está confinado en una región cilíndrica del espacio, de radio R = 5 cm, siendo las líneas de campo paralelas al eje del cilindro. El campo magnético varía según la ley B = 5 + 10. t , según unidades del S.I.. Calcular la f.e.m. inducida en un anillo conductor de radio 6 cm, cuyo plano es perpendicular a las líneas de campo y su centro está a 2 cm del eje del cilindro- Leyó el rubio con algo de trabajo, siempre había suspendido física, y ahora le ponían a dictar exámenes para gente que tenia la carrera, siguió dictando hasta que termino por fin.

Una vez que hubo terminado se sentó en una silla que era expresamente alta para que pudiera ver a todo el mundo aunque no le costaría mucho ya que solo eran 10 personas que se encontraban perfectamente separadas. Fijo su vista en cada uno de los que se habían presentado a la prueba y justo uno que estaba en primera fila capto su atención, el más joven aunque suponía que tendría uno o dos años más que él, cabello negro azulado revuelto y ojos azabaches perdidos entre números, sus manos con los dedos largos y finos no pasaban de moverse formando sistemas de números que no tenían ningún sentido para él, pero seguramente para el azabache si, solo se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando demasiado cuando el azabache levanto la vista y miro a esos ojos cielo que tanto le observaban y le propino una sonrisa con burla. El rubio se sonrojo al instante y quitando la vista se levanto para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera incumpliendo las normas. Después de más o menos 20 minutos un timbre sonó, anunciando que el tiempo límite había llegado.

- Muy bien, ahora sitúen los exámenes encima de la mesa, y vayan saliendo- Dijo en rubio rompiendo el silencio. Y aprovechando para mirar al moreno, quizás esta sería la última vez que lo vería.

Una vez recogió los exámenes se los llevo a Tsunade y fue al departamento de historia a buscar a su novia.

- ¡Sakura-chan!- Dijo el rubio ilusionado mientras abría la puerta.

- Naruto, me has asustado- Dijo una pelirosa recogiendo los exámenes que momentos antes se le habían caído por el susto.

- Lo siento Sakura-chan ¿Que tal la mañana?

- Muy bien, de hecho me he encontrado con un viejo amigo, ¿Te importa si voy a desayunar con él, tu nos puedes acompañar?- Dijo la chica terminando de recoger los papeles que había en el suelo.

-Claro Sakura-chan- Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

- Entonces vamos a la cafetería- Dijo mientras arrastraba al ojiazul.

Llegaron y se sentaron en una de las mesas , esperando al amigo de la pelirosa, pasaron pocos minutos cuando un azabache entro por la puerta, Naruto lo vio de lleno y otra vez un sonrojo se apodero en sus mejillas.¿ Es que pensaba seguirlo? Solo está en la cafetería, además ni siquiera me ha mirado no pasa nada- se decía así mismo el rubio. Pero el azabache se sentó en su mesa.

- Ohayo Sasuke-kun- Dijo la pelirosa entusiasmada.

- Ohayo gozaimasu Sakura-chan, Naruto-san- Dijo de forma más formal el ojinegro.

-¿Os conocéis?- Dijo la chica confusa.

- No, tan solo me ha tocado vigilar en su examen- Dijo Naruto nervioso llevándose una mano a su cabeza.

Ante eso Sasuke sonrió imperceptiblemente.

- Ah, bueno veras Sasuke y yo fuimos al mismo instituto, pero después el se fue para ciencias y yo para letras- Dijo Sakura mientras pedía tres cafés.

- Eras tan mala en matemáticas- Dijo Sasuke intentando irritar un poco a la chica.

- Y tu tan bueno en…. Bueno ¿A qué exámenes te has presentado?- Dijo Sakura al ver que no podía decirle algo en lo que era malo porque sacaba sobresalientes en todo.

- Me he presentado a física y ahora me presentare a química- Dijo confiado.

- No te confíes, porque yo también me voy a presentar al de química, y por supuesto te voy a superar- Dijo el rubio, con diversión.

- Ya lo veremos- Dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa.

-Sasuke no sabía que hubieras estudiado biología- Dijo la pelirosa asombrada.

- Sakura se que se te dan mal las ciencias, pero no soy tan viejo como para tener dos carreras echas, voy por segundo de carrera de química- Dijo riéndose un poco el azabache.

Después de charlar un rato los tres se separaron, Sakura volvió a su casa, Naruto se fue a su despacho y Sasuke se fue al césped a descansar.

Todavía faltaba 1 hora para el examen de química, asique Naruto se fue a su despacho, quiera saber quién era ese tal Sasuke. Se metió en los archivos del instituto con la clave que le robo a Tsunade, y accedió a los datos de Sasuke.

Nombre: Sasuke.

Apellido: Uchiha.

Edad: 25.

Estudios: Licenciatura en Fisica y 2 año de licenciatura en química.

Nota media: Matricula.

Experiencia: Clases particulares.

- Todo un genio- Susurro el rubio para si frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.

Se dirigió dentro del instituto hacia un poco de frio fuera, y así aprovecharía y iría las instalaciones del colegio.

Sonó un timbre por todo el colegio, dando la señal de que el siguiente examen había comenzado.

Leyó su examen, bien parecía que sabia contestar todo, miro a su izquierda, y allí estaba él, ¿Como podía desconcentrarlo tanto? Se fijo de nuevo en sus manos, que parecían estar dibujando algo, y supuso que estaría haciendo algún ejercicio de disolución, se quedo maravillado mientras seguía observando sus gráciles movimientos que parecían dibujar con maestría lo que aprecia ser un probeta, cambiando rápidamente de color para dibujar el contenido. Todo esto se rompió cuando, mientras una risita asomaba por su boca giro hacia su examen viendo que estaba blanco. Volvió a mirar al moreno pero esta vez con cierto recelo ¿ Se supone que el tenia la culpa de aquello no?

Se puso tan rápido como pudo a leer los primeros ejercicios que eran de formulación, y los termino rápidamente, sabía que algún error habría cometido pero tendrían que esperar, paso olímpicamente de la teoría de la Osmosis y se fue a los problemas de la ionización del agua. Una vez hubo terminado los problemas volvió a todas aquellas partes examen.

Acababa de terminar el examen cuando revolvió sus cabellos azabaches, le había salido mejor de lo que esperaba, miro el reloj, faltaban aun 15 minutos para que terminara el examen, suspiro cansado y miro hacia su derecha, observando a un rubio agobiado, sabía que lo había estado observando antes, pero no tanto tiempo para tener que ir con prisas, con el entrecejo fruncido y los ojos llenos de desesperación, un risa casi imperceptible apareció en sus labios, debía de reconocer que era adorable verlo de esa forma.

Miro el reloj que estaba posicionado encima de la pizarra de el aula y sudo frio cuando noto que solo quedaban 5 minutos para que las 2 horas de examen terminaran, sabia e sobra que el le estaba observando y así podía concentrarse aun menos, frunció aun más el entrecejo y irritado siguió vanamente intentado concentrarse.

- Uchiha-san, ¿Le importaría recoger los exámenes ya que al parecer ha finalizado?- Dijo con voz aguda una chica tímida de pelo azulado, que era la encargada de vigilar en esa clase.

- Por supuesto- Dijo el moreno levantándose de su silla.

Estaba tan absorto en terminar su examen que no se percato de la presencia que esperaba al lado de su mesa para recogerle el examen, hasta que sintió un susurro cerca de su oído.

- Naruto-kun, ¿Te importaría entregarme el examen?- Dijo una voz masculina cerca de su oído.

- S-si- Dijo un ruborizado Naruto mientras ocultaba su sonrojada cara mirando hacia otra dirección y tendiendo el examen en dirección a Sasuke.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado

**NA: La fecha de la próxima actualización estará escrita en mi profile :D**

Dejen Reviews


	2. Ramen

Buenas :D

He aquí el segundo episodio ^^

Espero que os guste

* * *

Capitulo anterior:

- Naruto-kun, ¿Te importaría entregarme el examen?- Dijo una voz masculina cerca de su oído.

- S-si- Dijo un ruborizado Naruto mientras ocultaba su sonrojada cara mirando hacia otra dirección y tendiendo el examen en hacia Sasuke.

Capitulo 2:

Una vez todos los exámenes estuvieron recogidos, Hinata dijo que ya podían marcharse. El rubio se levanto de golpe medio enfadado, recogió su cosas y cogió bruscamente su chaqueta, salió y contuvo sus ganas de dar un portazo, había estado estudiando 3 semanas seguidas sin descansar ni un día, bueno algún día que otro si, sabia de sobra que no podía obtener el título de profesor de bachillerato en química, pero a lo mejor en 1 o 2 de secundaria… Realmente se conformaba con que le hubiera salido mejor.

Vio salir al rubio algo molesto, no le abría dado tiempo a terminar el examen supuso. Se dirigió de nuevo a su asiento y se colgó su cartera marrón cruzada, Miro hacia la puerta y pudo prever que el rubio estaría por allí. Salió del aula y sonrió al verlo asomado por una ventana cercana que daba a un patio, se acerco a él y se apoyo en el marco de la ventana, a su lado.

- ¿Preparándote para perder?- Dijo el moreno con gracia.

-¡Claro que no! Prepárate tu porque voy a sacar un 10- Dijo el rubio fingiendo un poco.

- ¿Entonces si te ha salido tan bien, se puede saber porque te has ido tan enfadado?- Dijo en un intento por enfadar al rubio.

- P-Porque me pensaba que tenía una pregunta mal pero la he comprobado y la tengo bien- Dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

El ojinegro sonrió al ver la cara adorable que ponía el rubio, pero paro de sonreír cuando la sonrisa de este se apago, desviando la vista hacia la ventana.

Noto la mirada de Sasuke clavada a su nuca, acompañada de la frase que sabía de sobra que iba a pronunciar.

- ¿Te sientes mal?

¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que todo eso había pasado por él? si no le hubiera conocido seguramente hubiera hecho mejor el examen, y no se hubiera desconcentrado, y posiblemente no habría tirado 3 semanas de estudio por la borda.

- Estoy bien- Dijo fingiendo muy mal una sonrisa.

- Dobe- Sentencio mientras le daba un toque en la cabeza, como si fuera un crio.

- ¿A quién pretendo engañar? El examen me ha salido de culo, he estado todo el rato metido en mis pensamientos y cuando me he dado cuanta quedaban solo 20 minutos- Dijo poniendo mala cara.

- Supongo que sabrás que tampoco tenemos muchas posibilidades, no podemos dar clases en bachiller porque ninguno de los dos tenemos una licenciatura, y apuesto a que más de la mitad de ahí tienen la carrera echa, asique realmente por muy bien que me haya salido el examen veo raro que consiga una plaza, el examen era difícil asique no creo que tengas que preocuparte por eso- Dijo el moreno sorprendiéndose por abrirse tanto a una persona que acababa e conocer.

- Lo sé, pero me esforcé tanto, que aunque no consiguiera una plaza me gustaría que me hubiera salido mejor- Dijo mientras seguía mirando por la ventana.

- Bueno ya lo intentaras el año que viene, además tienes una plaza fija, yo no me lo tomaría tan a pecho- Dijo el moreno.

-Tú tampoco deberías tomarte las cosas tan a pecho teme, de seguro que un motón de institutos te quieren para dar clases- Dijo el rubio más animado.

- ¿Quien ha dicho que yo me preocupe?- Dijo alzando un ceja.

- Nadie pero como hablas de una laza fija como algo muy importante- Dijo rascándose la nuca.

- Solo le he dicho para que veas que no estás en una posición mala- Dijo sonriendo un poco Sasuke.

- Lo siento, Naruto-kun, Uchiha-san, tenéis que iros ya, me ha dicho Tsunade-sama que no debe quedar nadie en el instituto después de los exámenes- Dijo la profesora que había vigilado anteriormente.

- ¡AH! Claro, lo siento Hinata-chan ya nos vamos- Dijo el rubio mientras tiraba de la chaqueta a Sasuke dirigiéndolo a las escaleras.

- Puedo andar solo Dobe- Dijo el moreno, aunque no hizo ningún afán por quitar la mano del rubio.

- B-bueno era…era…me pensaba que no sabias donde estaban las escaleras- Dijo mintiendo, ni el sabia porque lo había cogido.

- Hmp- Se limito a contestar el otro.

- ¿A dónde vas a ir a ahora?- Dijo el rubio sin pensar, para después arrepentirse era una pregunta demasiado estúpida, por lo menos para alguien a quien acabas de conocer.

- A mi casa, a comer dobe, son las 2- dijo mirando al rubio como si la respuesta fuera totalmente obvia.

- ¿Me acompañas a comer ramen?- Dijo Naruto mirando al moreno con ojos suplicantes.

- ¿A dónde?- Dijo manteniéndose serio de nuevo.

-Al Ichiraku, es al lado de donde vivo- Dijo limpiándose la babilla que le salía al pensar en el ramen.

- No sé dónde vives- Dijo el moreno pensando en la idiotez del rubio.

- Pues por aquí cerca- Dijo el rubio a la vez que le hacia una seña al portero para que abriera la puerta para salir del instituto.

- Bueno entonces vale- Dijo Sasuke, la verdad la agradaba la idea de no comer solo.

Se dirigieron hacia el puestecito de ramen, donde unos señores mayores les atendieron con simpatía.

- Naruto-kun, me alegro de verte, veo que hoy vienes muy bien acompañado- Dijo la abuela al otro lado del mostrador.

- Yo también me alegro de verla -dijo mirando nerviosamente un cartel pequeño donde había un listado de las cosas que le podías echarle al ramen.

- Buenas tardes Naruto ¿Que quieres echarle hoy?- Dijo acercándose el abuelo.

- ¡Completo! Y para el otro igual- Dijo felizmente.

-Tomad tomad, hay que ver que energías tenias - Dijo la abuela mientras llenaba dos cuencos y miraba mas a Sasuke que a Naruto- Os voy a echar un huevo de regalo ¿hoy habéis echo el examen no?- Concluyo.

- Si- Dijo cogiendo los boles el rubio y acercándolos, con la mala suerte que al acercarlo a Sasuke se volcó un poco manchando su mano.

- L-lo siento- Dijo Naruto buscando una servilleta por todos lados.

- No pasa nada.

Naruto después de esas palabras sonrió aliviado y abriendo sus palillos se tomo un bocado de ramen. Miro a Sasuke, le tendría que gustar seguro ese ramen esta delicioso, pero no se encontró con un Sasuke comiendo ramen exactamente en su bol si no lamiendo las pequeñas gotitas manchadas en su mano. El preciado ramen que el rubio se acaba de meter en la boca se vio atragantado, y sus bronceadas mejillas adquirieron un color rojizo.

- Si no quieres atragantarte no comas tan rápido- Sentencio el moreno mientras se llevaba su primer bocado de ramen a la boca.

- ¿Te gusta?- Dijo pasando un poco de lo que le había dicho su amigo, se había atragantado por otra cosa no por ir tan rápido.

- Este bueno.

Después de un rato, 6 boles estaban vacios a un lado de Naruto mientras se este se comía otro, siendo mirado raro por el moreno.

-MMmmmm- Musito el rubio mientras se terminaba los últimos fideos de su séptimo tazón, manchándose la boca- Estoy lleno.

-¿En serio? Si no has comido nada- Dijo el moreno con un poco de sarcasmo.

- Tu sí que no has comido nada teme- Dijo el rubio limpiándose la boca con una servilleta.

- Te queda una mancha aquí- Dijo Sasuke mientras se señalaba un sitio cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

- ¿Aquí?- Pregunto el rubio mientras se daba con la servilleta en el lado contrario.

- En el otro lado dobe, no ves que estoy enfrente tuya y es como un espejo- Dijo dando se cuenta de la torpeza del rubio.

-¿Aquí?- Dijo restregándose en el sitio correcto pero extendiendo la mancha aun mas.

- En serio sí que eres un dobe- Dijo Sasuke mientras acercándose al rostro del rubio cogía su servilleta y le limpiaba cuidadosamente la mancha, dejando a un muy sonrojado Naruto.

-T-teme- Dijo volteando la cara para que no viera su perceptible sonrojo aunque sabía que era en vano.

-Bueno ¿nos vamos?- Dijo el moreno mientras se levantaba y salía del pequeño puestecito.

-Claro- dijo Naruto mientras sacaba su cartera de sapo y le entregaba el dinero a la viejecita que le respondía con una sonrisa, pero antes de irse la abuela le detuvo por la manga de la camisa y se acerco a su oído.

- Me gusta más tu nuevo novio, que la pelirosa esa- Dijo la abuela haciendo sonrojar al rubio mientras este negaba rápidamente.

Salió del puestecito para ver al moreno apoyado en un muro cercano, y esta vez pensó que de verdad no lo volvería a ver, seria demasiada casualidad que lo aceptaran, asique sin pensar lo dijo.

- ¿Sasuke, me das tu e-mail?

- Esta bien- dijo mientras sacaba un papel y un bolígrafo de su cartera para después entregarle lo que había escrito al rubio.

- ¡Gracias!

-Hmp.

El rubio se despidió con un gesto de de manos y cuando vio que Sasuke se daba la vuelta, el también la dio para dirigirse a su hogar, estaba bastante cerca asique tardo pocos minutos en llegar, busco la llave en su mochila y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una oscuridad inmensa, era triste vivir solo, vaya que sí. Se quito la camiseta y el tiro al sofá, hacía mucho calor, empezó a abrir cortinas que no había abierto por la mañana. Subió a su cuarto y miro el reloj, 4:30, suspiro y abrió el armario cogiendo ropa limpia, abrió la puerta del baño y volvió a suspirar al notar su cuerpo rodeado de agua, fue resbalando poco a poco hasta llegar a zambullir su cabeza, había sido un día duro, cansado y además bastante raro, aunque no lo cambiaria en absoluto, al parecer había conocido a otro amigo mas.

Paso media hora cuando el rubio noto sus dedos llenos de arruguitas, rio por lo bajo y salió del baño pensando que tenía algo en común con las mujeres, se seco el pelo y se vistió. Más tarde se puso a revisar los horarios que tendría en ese curso, estuvo mirando aquellos papeles durante un rato que le pareció infinito y cuando vio el reloj y aprecio que eran las 7.30, se levanto de golpe con una sonrisa en la cara, era la hora de cenar ramen.

Bajo a la cocina y saco de unas estanterías un sobrecito que parecía poner algo de " Ram-instant" puso agua a hervir e impacientemente hecho el contenido del sobre, espero mirando la hoya atentamente y moviendo sus dedos sobre la encimera y en cuanto sonó un pii, corriendo fue a por un bol y se hecho el ramen, comió con ansia y se quedo satisfecho, y así ir a dormir.

Subió las escaleras y saco de su armario el futan, echo la manta lejos aunque ya casi era otoño seguía siendo verano. Se tiro de golpe, para segundos después quedar totalmente dormido.

_Sueño Naruto_

- Ramen ramen- Iba diciendo un rubio feliz mientras caminaba hacia el puesto de ramen, siendo cortado a los pocos minutos por un moreno.

- Baka- Dijo con una sonrisa Sasuke mientras agarraba su mano.

El rubio se sonrojo al instante, pero no rechazo ni por asomo ese roce.

- ¿A donde ibas?- Dijo el moreno con una ceja alzada.

- ¡A comer ramen por supuesto!- Grito saltando un poquito.

- ¿Pero eso podrá espera verdad?- Dijo el moreno mientras tiraba del rubio confundido, hacia un estreno de la calle.

- No te entiendo- Dijo Naruto mirándolo raro, aun así se dejaba llevar por el moreno.

- Ahora lo entenderás- Dijo Sasuke una vez estuvieron en un callejón.

- Sasu..- Iva a pronunciar el nombre de su compañero cuando sintió los labios de su compañero en su cuello.

No supo porque pero inconscientemente se aferro mas a el, el moreno correspondiéndole lo abrazo con más fuerza mientras subía una mano por dentro de su camiseta acariciándole el pecho.

- S-Sasu..ke ¿ Que estas…ha-haciendo? - Dijo el rubio entre gemidos, le hacía sentir tan bien que aunque sabía que eso estaba mal no quería separarse de él, dándose por vencido, levanto la cabeza del moreno de su cuello hasta ponerla a su altura y se acerco a él para besarlo, pero este se quito bruscamente y lo puso contra la pared, empezando así a rozar sus caderas, a un ritmo desesperante.

El rubio gimió de nuevo ante el roce, busco de nuevo los labios de Sasuke, pero se los negó de nuevo. ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta de que quería besarlo?

_Fin sueño Naruto_

Se despertó mas agitado de lo que nunca se había despertado, noto el sudor correr por su frente, e instintivamente miro el reloj, 3.45, suspiro al saber que aún le quedaba un rato por dormir cuando noto una presión en su pantalón.

- Joder…- Susurro cuando vio un visible bulto. Había tenido bastante sueños de esos pero nunca se había puesto así tan rápido. Resoplo para ir al baño a darse una buena ducha fría.

* * *

Bueno y aquí está el segundo capítulo después de la espera, lo siento mucho por retrasarme tanto T^T.

Pero el ordenador se me rompió y ni siquiera se encendía, snif snif. Pero al aparecer ya está sano y salvo funcionando como siempre *-*

Espero que les haya gustado, lo hice más largo que el anterior por compensación ^^.

Dejen Reviews


	3. Tormenta

Y después de varios meses por fin volví, tenéis derecho a matarme lo sé, os lo permito .

Que disfrutéis de nuevo capítulo!

Se despertó mas agitado de lo que nunca se había despertado, noto el sudor correr por su frente, e instintivamente miro el reloj, 3.45, suspiro al saber que aún le quedaba un rato por dormir cuando noto una presión en su pantalón.

- Joder…- Susurro cuando vio un visible bulto. Había tenido bastantes sueños de esos pero nunca se había puesto así tan rápido. Resoplo para ir al baño a darse una buena ducha fría.

Abrió la llave de la ducha, y resoplo de frustración cuando sintió el agua fría recorrer todo su cuerpo en especial cierta parte, no entendía porque se excitaba, los dos eran hombres, es mas estaba con Sakura, estuvo dándole vueltas a la cabeza, hasta que salió de la ducha, se envolvió con una toalla y se empezó a secar rápidamente para irse a dormir.

Otra vez… otra vez el maldito ruido del teléfono sonando, pero si no hacían ni 10 minutos de que se había acostado. Dejo pasar el teléfono, pero notando la insistencia se obligo a sí mismo a ir a contestar, medio dormido bajo las escaleras, mirando extrañado el sol que hacía, ¿Pues no eran las 4 de la mañana?

- ¿Dígame?- Dijo el rubio restregándose un poco los ojos.

- Ohayo, Naruto soy Sakura, me ha llamado Tsunade, diciendo si podíamos ir a ayudarle- Dijo Sakura que no parecía estar muy disgustada con la idea.

- Sakura-chan, y… ¿Me llamas a las 4 de la mañana para decirme eso?-Dijo extrañado el ojiazul.

-Naruto-kun, son las 8.35. Bueno pero había pensado si después damos una vuelta- Se escucho la voz de la pelirosa con una ligera risita.

- Esta bien ahora voy a recogerte- Dijo Naruto con otra sonrisa.

Nada mas colgar fue corriendo al reloj que estaba colgado en su cocina, Sakura tenía razón no eran las 4, se rasco la cabeza y se rio por lo bajo, pensando en que a veces si era realmente un baka, volvió a sonreír cuando la imagen del moreno diciéndole baka llego a su mente.

Sonrió como un tonto y volvió a subir las escaleras, para ventilar su cuarto y vestirse, por lo menos mejor que el día anterior. Abrio el armario y cogió unos pantalones vaqueros con una camiseta verde con dibujillos marrones y unos tenis marrones, entro al baño, se lavo la cara y se peino.

Más o menos en 15 minutos estuvo en la puerta de la casa de Sakura, donde tuvo que esperar otros 10 minutos para que Sakura-chan saliera. Era una cosa que jamás iba a entender, encima que iba a recogerla siempre tardaba mas. Suspiro cansado mientras se apoyaba en la puerta de la casa e iba resbalando hasta quedar finalmente sentado en suelo.

Cuando llegaron al instituto fueron casi avasalladlos por Tsunade, que les mando hacer bastantes cosas.

- Naruto , quiero que lleves estos exámenes al departamento de ciencias, y estos al de letras, y se lo entregas a la persona que se encargue de corregirlo, ya sabes por asignaturas- Dijo Tsunade mientras le ponía tres cajas grandes de cartón en el suelo.

Los ojos de Naruto se desorbitaron los departamentos estaban en la planta más alta, y tendría que dar un montón de viajes, mientras que Tsunade le mandaba a Sakura simplemente fotocopiar unas cosas.

Volvió a suspirar, y abrió la primera caja del departamento de ciencias encontrándose con un papelito que ponía "Matemáticas" vale había dos montones de esos, ¿Pasaría algo si los mezclaba para llevarlos todos de una vez? Una idea cruzo por su mente, y mientras cogía el primer montón saco el segundo, doblando el último examen del primero para saber por dónde dividirlos después. Subió las escaleras y tocando a la puerta del departamento, se encontró al encargado de corregir los exámenes de matemáticas.

- Perdone, vengo a traerle estos exámenes, ahora subiré a traerles los que faltan- Dijo con gesto cansado.

- Ah! Muchas gracias- Dijo un hombre de pelo blanco, con gafas y gordito.

Después de 2 horas, sonrió al ver que solo le quedaban 3 montones de exámenes, de historia, de economía y física. Subió al departamento de letras y dejo allí los de historia, no sabía donde llevar los de economía así que después preguntaría. Se preguntaba porque no los ordenaban por departamentos así le hubieras sido más fácil y no hubiera tenido que dar tanta vuelta. Cogió los de física que tan solo eran un pequeño montón y mientras subía las escalares la curiosidad le venció, y no pudo evitar buscar el examen de Sasuke, su apellido era de la U por lo tanto estaría de los últimos, consiguió encontrarlo y aunque sabía que no iba a entender nada lo ojeo, tenía una letra muy bonita, cursiva, quizás un poco antigua, demasiado formal, dibujaba muy bien, bueno por lo menos las cosas de física, rio por lo bajo y se planteo que quías fuera aceptado, un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

- Naruto eres un baka- Se dijo a si mismo mientras volvía a poner los exámenes bien y los entregaba.

- E…ey, Naruto-kun, ¿Has terminado ya?- Dijo una chica peliazul un poco sonrojada a sus espaldas.

- Ohayo, Hinata-chan, no aun me quedan los de economía no sé donde llevarlos- Dijo rascándose la nuca.

- N-Naruto-kun, ¿llevas aquí 2 años y no sabes donde esta ese departamento? Déjamelos, lo-los llevare yo- Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa tierna.

-Arigato, Hinata-chan, después nos vemos- Dijo el rubio despidiéndose de ella.

Le caía muy bien Hinata, un poco tímida si, pero era muy amable y buena persona, bajo las escaleras pegando saltitos felizmente ahora daría una vuelta con Sakura, tendría que aprovechar los pocos días que quedaban para empezar el curso.

Más tarde se encontró con Sakura y fueron los dos a tomar un helado.

- Que pena que el verano se acabe ya- Pronuncio la chica tristemente.

- A mi me da más pena tener que empezar a trabajar ahora- Dijo el rubio mientras cogía con su cucharita algo de helado de chocolate.

- Tienes razón- Dijo con un suspiro la pelirosa para después añadir otra pregunta- ¿Por cierto qué te pareció Sasuke?

- Pues… es un teme- Dijo un poco sonrojado.

- Naruto, Sasuke-kun no es ningún teme, es muy lindo- Dijo Sakura reclamándole a su novio- Además antes todas las chicas del instituto estaban detrás de él.

-¿Crees que seguirá teniendo a muchas chicas detrás suya?- Pregunto Naruto intrigado.

- No sé, supongo que sí, pero no creo que solo chicas también hay chicos- Rio un poco Sakura.

Ante esto Naruto se sonrojo sin saber porque, pero desvió la mirada para que Sakura no lo notara.

- Bueno Naruto-kun, me tengo que ir, quiero empezar a repartirme el temario de historia, siento no haber podido pasar mucho tiempo contigo- Sonrió la pelirosa mientras depositaba un suave beso en los labios del rubio.

- Sayonara Sakura-chan- Respondió el rubio.

No tenía nada que hacer en el centro pero, no quería volver a su casa eran más o menos las 12.35 asique se iría a un parque hasta la hora de comer, opto por la mejor opción un parquecito cerca de su casa, no era muy bullicioso y generalmente las personas que solían estar por allí eran niños pequeños y ancianos.

Tardo muy poco en llegar allí más o menos unos 5 minutos, quizás unos minutos más por tener que buscar un banco con sombra, avanzaba pero todos estaban llenos de viejecitos y nunca le había gustado compartir un banco asique hasta que no encontró uno para el solo no descanso.

Era simplemente genial sentía la suave brisita fresca entre el calor abochornante que le azotaba la cara mezclado con la maldita humedad que solía reinar allí en esos meses, miro al cielo y vio unas cuantas nubecitas, quizás se aproximaba una tormenta, ojala siempre le habían encantado esas tormentas para nada simples en mitad del verano, aunque no es que estuvieran ya a mitad sino mas bien a fínelas, volvió a suspiras al recordar eso ultimo, dentro de nada comenzaría de nuevo a trabajar, aunque por lo menos vería de nuevo a los pequeños niños que a veces le hacían la vida imposible, siempre terminaba echándolos de menos, esos estuches que volaban a veces por clase, sus estúpidas escusas que ni ellos se las creían, los exámenes bien hechos, las tareas a veces sin hacer, los despistes, las risas e incluso alguna rabieta que alguien había suspendido. Hubiera seguido con sus cavilaciones su no hubieran sido interrumpidas por una voz familiar.

- Queréis dejarme en paz- Dijo la voz tremendamente familiar para el rubio.

- Pero es que Sasuke-kun… queremos saber dónde vives- Dijo una voz que provenía de una chica alta con unos grandes ojos verdes.

- ¡Dejad de molestarme!- Volvió a decir esta vez mucho mas fuerte Sasuke.

Al escuchar el nombre de Sasuke, y a este hablar no pudo evitar abrir los ojos y ver como pasaban cerca de aquel parquecito un chico moreno seguido de unas cuantas chicas jóvenes. Casi sin pensarlo se levanto rápidamente tenia curiosidad, investigaría un poco, bueno más bien los seguiría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llevaba dando vueltas en círculos desde más de 30 minutos, las chicas no le dejaban en paz, estaba harto de ellas, siempre que salía al centro comercial de la ciudad tenían que ir tras él, porque podrían ir tras alguien de su edad o quizás alguien que les fuera más accesible, no es que él fuera inaccesible, pero estaba claro que no le interesaba ninguna de ellas ¿Es que acaso no se cansaban?

Miro al cielo al sentir como la temperatura se volvía mas húmeda y ligeramente más fría, estaba empezando a nublarse, lo que le faltaba ahora iba a llover esperaba que las chicas se volvieran a su casa, pero al ritmo que iban ni la lluvia las iba a parar, y el terminaría teniendo que ir a su casa, y si ellas conocieran su dirección el resultado sería totalmente nefasto, arruinarían sus momento de paz y tranquilidad.

Miro hacia todos lados buscando una posible solución pero nada, empezó a sentir el agua caer primero cerca de su nariz por la mejilla derecha, en unos pocos minutos empezaría a diluviar, su mirada empezó a ser un poco suplicante par que se retrasara, pero su boca se torció en un gesto amargo cuando sintió que su pelo se empezaba a pegar a su cara y su ropa empezaba a mojarse notablemente, le gustaban estas tormentas pero realmente ahora la odiaba.

Miro hacia atrás pensando que era posible que algunas de las chicas se hubieran ido, pero al darse la vuelta según exactamente las mismas, con sus bolsos encima de sus cabezas para intentar vanamente cubrirse del chaparrón, tontas. Desvió un poco la mirada hacia la izquierda encontrándose con una melena rubia que intentaba ocultarse detrás de una farola ¿ Seria otra chica? Intensifico la mirada esperando a que la chica se asomara, tenia curiosidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había empezado a llover si, su casa estaba al lado asique pronto se iria, total el moreno parecía vagar sin ningún rumbo.

Lo noto girar y se escondió automáticamente detrás de una farola que estaba justo a su lado, rezando por que no le hubiera visto.

Se asomo a los segundos cuidadosamente, ya habría echado a andar nuevamente, pero su intuición como normalmente hacia fallo y al asomarse se encontró son los ojos ónix penetrantes mirándole fijamente. Noto toda como toda la sangre se le subía a la cabeza y se sonrojaba a más no poder. Sin ningún remedio más aparente salía a la vista y se acerco al moreno que un poco asombrado le sonrió de una manera burlona ¿ Que estaría pensando?

- Baka…- dijo quedamente mientras se quitaba unos mechones que cubrían su cara.

- Hey teme, yo no soy ningún baka- Dijo sonriente el rubio.

- Claro que lo eres- Respondio mientras tiraba un poco del brazo a Naruto para que echara a andar hacia un estreno de la calle.

- ¿A dónde me llevas teme?- Dijo instintivamente recordando el sueño de la pasada noche.

- A ningún sitio solo que no me puedo para mucho por estas chicas de detrás, ¿A dónde ibas?- Termino preguntando.

- A mi casa, a donde iba a ir con esta lluvia, deberías ir a la tuya si no quieres resfriarte- Aclaro e rubio.

- No puedo regresar mientras me siguán las de atrás.

- ¿Esas que me miran mal y te comen con la mirada?- Dijo riéndose por la situación de Sasuke.

- No hacía falta que te rieras- Aclaro el ojionix

- ¿Quieres venir a mi casa está ahí?- Explico mientras señalaba una casa de color azul y blanca cercana.

- En verdad, no estaría mal- Dijo un poco cortado el moreno, no estaba para nada acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones.

PROXIMO CAPITULO: PROFILE :D


	4. Sake

Si queréis matarme por desaparecer de repente podéis hacerlo T^T

He estado estudiando mucho para las pruebas de selectividad (PAU) afortunadamente las pruebas me salieron más que bien, y tengo ya mi plaza en la universidad que quería! Enfermería me está esperando! :D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- No puedo regresar mientras me siguán las de atrás.

- ¿Esas que me miran mal?- Dijo riéndose por la situación de Sasuke.

- No hacía falta que te rieras- Aclaro el ojionix

- ¿Quieres venir a mi casa está ahí?- Explico mientras señalaba una casa de color azul y blanca cercana.

- Si no es molestia- Dijo un poco cortado el moreno, no estaba para nada acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones.

- Ven, es por aquí- Dijo feliz el rubio mientras señalaba una esquina.

Los dos avanzaron con algo de prisa mientras escuchaban los audibles quejidos de las chicas que los perseguían, que parecían aumentar el ritmo del paso conforme ellos lo hacían.

- ¿Siempre que sales te pasa esto?- Pregunto divertido el rubio mientras miraba hacia atrás y les sacaba la lengua algunas de las chicas, y estas se enfurecían.

- No siempre- Respondió- Mejor no les hagas burlas solo las enfurecerá y conseguirás que te odien.

- Míralas Sasuke, ¿ Crees que me importa que un grupo de niñas de 16 años me odien?- Naruto rio fuertemente mientras aclaraba- Estoy acostumbrado a que los niños de esa edad me odien, ya sabes, cuando eres profesor te expones a ser un centro de críticas " nos pone mucha tarea" " no explica bien" " el examen es muy difícil "corrige el examen muy mal"- Termino el rubio mientras ponía voz de niña consentida. Sasuke solo sonrió, mientras aceptaba la bandolera que le pasaba el rubio, para que este poder buscar con más libertad las llaves.

- Aquí están- Dijo finalmente Naruto- Se me ha mojado tanto el pantalón que me ha costado sacarlas- Culmino mientras introducía en la cerradura de una verja una llave pequeña. El moreno le siguió cuando este se adentro en la casa, pasando primero por un pequeño porche.

- Espera un momento, te traeré una toalla y así te secas- Sentencio en rubio, mientras echaba correr escaleras arriba, sin dar tiempo a una respuesta por parte del moreno.

El moreno por su parte se quedo quieto en el mismo lugar donde había visto desaparecer a Naruto, hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a visitar a alguien, y cuando visitaba solía visitar a gente de una manera formal, ahora que estaba con ese rubio hiperactivo no sabía realmente como debía comportarse o que debía hacer.

- ¡ Baka! ¿Qué haces aun ahí aun?- Dijo el rubio que acaba de bajar las escaleras y le lanzaba a Sasuke una toalla hacia la cara, pero este atrapaba con su mano.

- Usuratonkachi- Respondió en voz más baja.

Sasuke observo la toalla, era de color naranja y estaba muy suave, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces, escurrió un poco su pelo y se paso la toalla por este, haciendo hincapié en las puntas que eran las que se encontraban mas mojadas.

-Sasuke, toma esto también, no sé si será de tu talla pero a mí me está un poco grande- Expuso el rubio mientras le tendía a su compañero algo de ropa.

- Naruto, ¿Esto es un pijama?- Pregunto interrogante el moreno mientras observaba la ropa con detenimiento.

- Bueno… si, es que es lo más grande que tengo, seguramente lo demás te estaría pequeño- Se rasgo la nuca mientras reía nerviosamente, la verdad era que cuando había visto el pijama se le había ocurrido la idea de que Sasuke pasara allí la noche- Además míralo es muy bonito, yo a veces he salido a la calle con él y la gente no sabe que es un pijama.

Sasuke solo torció los labios en una sonrisa un tanto extraña y se quito la camiseta que llevaba, despeinando aun mas su cabello y dejando ver su trabajado torso bastante húmedo. El moreno observo como el rubio le miraba detenidamente entonces dijo.

- Naruto, no te preocupes me voy a secar antes de ponerme tu pijama, no hace falta que me mires así- Concluyo mientras volvía a coger la toalla y se secaba el pecho.

-U-umm..mm sí, eso e-esperaba- Dijo Naruto riéndose de un manera exageradamente efusiva, realmente no le estaba mirando por eso, pero agradecía que el moreno lo hubiera asociado a su pecho mojado. Sasuke se seco el pecho y se desabrocho el botón de sus pantalones, pero no le dio tiempo a seguir ya que el rubio le interrumpió.

- Sasuke, ¿Qué tal si te cambias en el baño?- Dijo mientras le empujaba sonrojado hacia una habitación que seguramente fuera el baño.

-¿Por qué? – Dijo Sasuke interrogante mientras frenaba el avance de Naruto.

- P…Pues- Bien perfecto y ahora no se le ocurría nada- Ah!... pues a si te duchas- Esta vez no se rio, se quedo serio, esperando internamente que Sasuke no empezara a pensar que había algo raro con él, que sin duda si había. No sabía porque lo había hecho, de hecho nunca jamás se había sentido incomodo delante de otro hombre, incluso en los vestuarios del gimnasio, no sentía absolutamente nada. Suspiro después de que el moreno entrara en el baño un poco a regañadientes y recibiera explicaciones por parte del rubio de que champú o gel debía de usar, y se dirigió a la cocina, donde se asomo cautelosamente a la ventana que daba a un pequeño jardín exterior, aun seguía lloviendo, el rubio sonrió imperceptiblemente y casi sin darse cuenta, con un poco de suerte y si no paraba de llover Sasuke se quedaría allí, y así fortalecieran su amistad, si se podía llamar así.

- Naruto, ya te puedes duchas- Dijo el moreno mientras se acercaba a él y le devolvía las dos toallas que le había prestado.

Cuando el rubio fue a responder al moreno una extraña sensación de familiaridad le invadió, seguramente por ver al Sasuke con su propio pijama que al parecer le estaba estupendamente bien, pues los pantalones grises largos y su camiseta negra de manga corta se ajustaban perfectamente a su cuerpo.

Sasuke le miro con cara interrogante y el rubio salo de su estado de estupefacción y salió casi corriendo hacia el baño.

El moreno por su parte, volvió a quedarse inmóvil, ahora que el rubio no estaba no sabía que hacer, si debía sentarse o si esperar de pie, se decidió por avanzar un poco hacia la ventana donde segundos antes se encontraba Naruto para mirar como la lluvia parecía aumentar, casi resoplo, quizás debía hacer algo de cena. Un poco indeciso y aprovechando que estaba en la cocina se decidio por abrir uno de los armario, su cara de sorpresa no fue poca al ver que estaba repleto de unos pequeños envases todos iguales.

- ¿Co…conejito con fideos?- Murmuro interrogante, le dio la vuelta al envase- Ramen…

Abrió entonces la puerta del armarito de al lado.

-Ramen instant, ¿Otra vez ramen?- El moreno frunció el entrecejo ¿Por qué tenía tanto ramen?

Se debatió entre abrir el último armario que quedaba, y termino por hacerlo.

- ¡¿Mas ramen?- Sasuke no puso evitar poner cara de asco, estaba comenzando a entender cómo era posible que el día que se conocieron Naruto comiera tantos boles de esos fideos aguados.

- ¿Qué te pasa con el ramen teme?- Dijo el rubio mientras terminaba de secarse el pelo con otra toalla naranja semejante a la que le dio a Sasuke.

- Solo comes ramen…- Afirmo más que preguntar el moreno- ¿No tienes otra cosa que no sea eso?

-mmm… tengo cosas para hacer ramen en el frigorífico, hay algo de carne y verduras- Dijo mientras se acercaba al aparato para comprobar si era cierto lo que recordaba.

Abrió el frigorífico, para casi poner cara de espanto, estaba casi vacío, por no decir vacio completamente. Sonrió con deje sarcástico mientras miraba al moreno que le miraba interrogante, se llevo su mano a la cabeza y siguió hablando.

- B-bueno… creo que tendremos que cenar ramen- No pudo evitar que una sonrisa le saliera sola al terminar la frase, realmente le apetecía.

El moreno solo torció el gesto para agregar- No pienso comer eso para cenar.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Que quieres hacer?- Pregunto el rubio mientras volvía a mirar a la ventana- Sigue lloviendo ¿Quieres ir a comprar?- No le gustaba mucho la idea.

- Podemos ir a comer a un restaurante si lo prefieres- Sasuke se encogió de hombros mientras "cotilleaba" en busca de un paraguas- Debería cambiarme de ropa.

- Prefiero comer en casa, así que vamos, hay un supermercado por aquí cerca no creo que tardemos mucho- Concluyo Naruto mientras se acercaba al moreno y le tendía un paraguas del mismo color de su pelo y un abrigo largo- ponte esto, creo que será suficiente.

Así los dos salieron camino al súper, que no estaba tan cerca como había dicho el rubio.

- Oh, mira Sasuke, compremos esto- Sentencio el rubio mientras cogía botes de ramen que ponían " New Recipe".

- ¡¿Estás loco? Hemos venido por no comer ramen, ¿Vas a comprar mas ramen?- Casi grito el moreno mientras se peleaba por quitarle el envase de cartón.

-Es una receta nueva, no podemos perder la oportunidad- Casi lloriqueo el rubio- ¿Y..si..y si sabe a algo que no sabe a ramen? Tu no comerías ramen, y yo comería la nueva receta de ramen- Dijo Naruto pensando que su conclusión era la mejor de todas y que convencería a su acompañante.

- Sí, claro Naruto, ahora el ramen no sabrá a ramen- Dijo con un tic en la ceja el mayor perdiendo la paciencia- Trae esto aquí- Termino el moreno mientras con un grácil movimiento se hacía con el cartón y lo dejaba en su sitio.

- ¡Sasuke, no seas a si de malo!- Respondió el otro a la acción.

- ¿ Naruto…Sasuke?- Se acerco un castaño al grupo de esos dos que aun seguían peleándose.

- ¡Oh! Kiba ¿Has probado el ramen "new récipe"?- Casi grito con ilusión al verlo.

- No, Naruto no lo he probado aun- Sentencio con cara de resignación este Naruto parecía que no iba a cambiar nunca- ¿Os conocéis?- Termino por decir, no sabía que esos dos se conocían.

- Si, coincidimos en las pruebas de admisión del profesorado- Dijo instantáneamente Naruto mientras Sasuke simplemente asentía- Ah! Kiba-kun ¿Por qué no te vienes a mi casa también y probamos el ramen?- El rubio pensó que esa sería la mejor oportunidad para convencer a Sasuke.

- Pero estoy con Rock Lee y Choji- Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

El rubio miro a los alrededores y los vio a los dos mirando alguna cosa en una estantería no muy lejos de allí- Ah, pues veniros los tres, cuantos más mejor- Guardo silencio durante unos instantes- Y comemos ramen!

- Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun ¿Como estáis?- Dijo acercándose Lee- A mi me parece una buena idea hace tiempo que no comemos juntos, pero preferiría comer otra cosa Naruto, a puesto lo que quieras que has estado comiendo ramen durante toda la semana.

- Podríamos hacer Sukiyaki- Dijo Sasuke hablando por primera vez- Somos 5 ¿ Debería estar bien no?

- Es una buena idea- Añadió Choji mientras se limpiaba la babilla- Sin duda este es un plan mejor que ir a revisar esos papeles, eso sí, tenemos que comprar mucha carne- Continuo mientras corría dirección a esa sección.

- ¿Estas contento ahora ya no hay ramen?- Dijo Naruto bufando.

- Vamos, Naruto sabes que eso esta mas bueno- Dijo con una sonrisa casi imperceptible- Además hace mucho que no como de eso.

- Bueno entonces supongo que cuando te apetezca podemos invitar a gente y hacerlo de nuevo- Sonrio Naruto, al parecer Sasuke era algo solitario, podría hacerse más amigo de el si le proponía cosas de ese tipo.

- Gracias- Contesto mientras le daba una leve colleja al rubio, para ser perseguido por el.

Entre unas cosas y otras, terminaron para gusto de Sasuke comprando demasiada carne, claro que con el estomago de Choji no iba a sobrar eso por supuesto. Cuando salieron del supermercado ya había parado de llover, así que no hubo ningún problema para volver a la casa de Naruto.

- Aquí está la olla- Hablo el rubio mientras la ponía encima de la mesa- ¿ Sasuke te importaría traer los platos preparados que hay en la cocina?

- ¡Voy!- Contesto mientras los cogía y los llevaba poniéndolos alrededor de la hoya.

- ¡Bueno, Bueno! Ahora viene la mejor parte- Dijo sin casi vocalizar Choji mientras empezaba a echar carne a la olla.

- ¡Eh!, que la verdura se echa antes- Discutió Rock Lee con Choji mientras intentaba echar la verdura esquivando los vanos intentos de Choji de tirar el plato para "accidentalmente" para no tener que comérselo.

- Que mas da lo que echéis antes, si habéis comprado tres tristes zanahorias, se van a hacer igual de rápido que la carne- Dijo Sasuke con desdén, parecía ser el único al que le gustaba la verdura en esa mesa.

Una vez la comida estuvo echa se añadio un huevo para cada persona y comenzaron a comer.

- Toma Sasuke- Dijo Kiba mientras le llenaba un vaso de sake.

- Gracias Kiba, pero ya sabes que el alcohol no me gusta- Respondió Sasuke mientras alejaba un poco el vaso de sí.

- Vamos Sasuke, no seas aguafiestas- Dijo Naruto que ya llevaba dos vasos de sake.

- Eso, eso, aguafiestas, tienes que beber sake cuando estas con los amigos y con una comida tan bueno, no nos hagas un feo- Sentencio Kiba mientras acercaba el vaso a Sasuke de nuevo.

- Bueno está bien, solo esta- Dijo mientras se la tomaba de una solo trago y hacia un gesto de desagrado.

Claro que durante la comida ese no fue el único vaso de sake que se tuvo que tomar Sasuke al igual que los demás.

- ¡Naruto como te atreves a quitarme a mi Sakura-chan-flor -invernal -dulce!- Dijo mas que irritado Rock Lee mientras zarandeaba a Naruto.

- Es que tu eres muy feo, cejas encrespadas- Dijo Naruto mientras le daba en la cabeza como si fuera un niño que no entendiera.

- Yo no soy feo, tu eres el idiota y feo- Respondió el cejitas mientras miraba con odio al rubio.

- Ja, eso es mentira, si no pregúntaselo a Choji- Casi grito el rubio señalando al comilón.

- Esta demasiado ocupado comiéndose las sobras ¿Es qué no lo veis?- Dijo el único sobrio de la sala.

- ¡Tú te callas Kiba!- Se lanzo contra él un Rock Lee muy enfadado.

- ¡Sois insoportables, tu eres feo y tu eres idiota!- dijo Sasuke mientras se echaba otro vaso de sake.

- Entonces, tu eres un antisocial, ¡teme!, además un borracho- Le saco el rubio la lengua a Sasuke.

-¿Estas intentando escabullirte?- Dijo molesto Rock Lee mientras se tiraba hacia Naruto.

- Bueno la cosa se está desmadrando mucho, y tenemos aun que revisar unos papeles asique vánanos- Dijo el castaño de las marcas rojas seguido por Choji que ya se había terminado todo.- Jolines, Kiba-chan quedémonos un rato mas- Pidió por favor el cejitas mientras era arrastrado por e el castaño- ¡No te olvides de esto Naruto, algún día me las pagaras!- Se escucho antes de que sonara la puerta cerrándose.

Naruto solo suspiro y miro a Sasuke que se encontraba sirviéndose otro vaso de esa bebida trasparente.

- Sasuke borracho no decías que no te gustaba- Miro con recelo al moreno que lo miro inocentemente- Eh-eh bueno ya que estas aquí y estas un poco ebrio quizás deberías quedarte ¿no?- Continuo el rubio ruborizado.

Sasuke por su parte solo se levanto como pudo y apago la luz de la sala quedando entonces la casa en oscuras cogió un cojín y se tumbo en el suelo- Naruto ven aquí- Susurro con la voz algo ronca. El rubio solo asintió y se sentó a su lado, el moreno lo empujo y lo tumbo a su lado- Aquí se está fresquito- Explico el moreno.

-Ah…a-ah sí claro Sasuke- Dijo el rubio al que se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca.

Lo siguiente que se escucho fue silencio, aunque el rubio podía escuchar perfectamente el sonido de su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, ¿Por qué le pasaba eso ahora? Tenía que relajarse y dormir, seguro que era porque había bebido demasiado.

_Sueño Naruto_

Estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, tan cómoda y mullidita como siempre, estaba en ese maravilloso estado, ese de cuando aun no te has dormido pero estas a punto de hacerlo, se removió un poco para taparse un poco mas con la sabana, si se tenía que quejarse de algo era de esa brisa nocturna que hacía que tuviese frio si no se tapaba y tuviese calor si lo hacía. Tiro de la sabana y escucho el quejido de alguien. Se asusto, ¿Por qué había alguien en su cama?

- Naruto no acapares toda la sabana para ti ¿Quieres?- Dijo una voz varonil entre la oscuridad.

-¿S-Sasuke?- Vocalizo el rubio sorprendido.

- ¿Quien si no?- Contesto medio riendo mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura y lo atraía hacia su cuerpo.

- O-oye- Se sorprendió el rubio, últimamente se sentía nervioso cuando el moreno estaba cerca, si se ponía a hacer eso se iba a poner más que nervioso.

- ¿Te vas a hacer otra vez el difícil, cariño?- Susurro el moreno con tono seductor al odio de su rubio- Sabes que no puedes resistirte- El mayor bajo hasta el cuello del rubio, posando sus labios suavemente, dando un leve beso, para después lamer la zona delicadamente.

- ¿Cariño? Deberías p-parar-Intento decir cómo pudo el rubio, uno de sus puntos débiles era el cuello, no podía resistirse a esas caricias, los labios de Sasuke eran demasiado suaves y se movían con maestría, cada vez que el moreno lamia o mordía levemente su cuello, un escalofrió le recorría. Quería probar esos labios tan suaves quería que lo besara. Así que sin pensarlo dijo lo que quería- Sasuke bésame- El moreno no le hizo caso y esta vez se limito a subir un poco su camiseta, beso su ombligo.

-Sasuke, por favor, bésame, por favor- Rogo el rubio.

_Fin de sueño de Naruto_

Se volvió a despertar agitado ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Había algo mal con él, algo muy mal, miro otra vez hacia abajo, el mismo problema que el otro día, suspiro y antes de levantarse miro a Sasuke que dormía plácidamente a su derecha. Miro sus labios ¿Serian suaves de verdad? Tenía curiosidad, quería saberlo, sin mucha convicción acerco su mano a la cara del moreno, no estaba bien lo que hacía pero bueno unas horas antes había bebido alcohol, eso era , estaba borracho y por eso había tenido ese sueño y ahora actuaba así, rozo con la yema de los dedos esos labios que en sus sueños siempre ansiaba. Estaban suaves, Kami, muy muy suaves, se inclino sobre el mayor, un beso, si, quería besarlo ¿Un beso no haría daño no? Tenía que besarlo, necesitaba besarlo, debía besarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Prometo tardar poco en actualizar, creedme esta vez, ya tengo un montón de tiempo libre para seguir con los fanfics! :3


End file.
